


Видеть тебя живой

by stupidityisdangerous



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Cutting, F/M, Hospitalization, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Night Terrors, Nightmares, Nudity, Panic Attacks, Partial Nudity, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, References to Depression, Self-Harm, Step-parents, Step-siblings, Underage Kissing, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 00:56:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14249604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stupidityisdangerous/pseuds/stupidityisdangerous
Summary: "Прошло три с половиной года. 1277 дней. 106 месяцев. Свободы все еще нет в её руках.” После того, как Дина выскользнула из загребущих лап доктора Бреннера и покинула стены лаборатории Хокинса, ужасы прошлого не покидают её. Однажды утром, пребывая в кошмарной дымке после очередного визита доктора в её сновидения, девушка решает избавиться от своего прошлого самым радикальным способом. Перевод на русский от Akira Suo.





	Видеть тебя живой

Прошло три с половиной года. 1277 дней. 106 месяцев. Она все еще не имеет свободы в руках, привязанная к одному дому. Вечная пленница.

Ни с семьей, ни со свидетельством о рождении, ни с табелями успеваемости и школьными проектами, ни с классными списками дежурных с ее именем в них.

Не с Майком, что был всего в двадцати минутах езды, и доступный в нескольких гудках через яркий телефон Хоппера, что он положил в спальню Дины на ее пятнадцатый день рождения.

Потому что Бреннер все еще здесь. Доктор все еще в ее снах, рассказывает ей, как раненая и бесполезная Оди находится под его контролем; снова делает ей больно, и это состояние не могут исправить ни таблетки, ни посещения терапевтов. Бреннер разливается монологами на несметное количество часов, говоря ей, заталкивая в голову мысль о травме, которую нельзя вылечить. Он в её голове, когда она переходит из комнаты в комнату; когда она целует Майка в их особом месте: велосипедная стойка, спрятанная за стволом большого, крепкого дуба. Массивный ствол и раскидистая крона дают хоть какую-то тень от тепла Индианы. И даже тогда, когда они лежат, голые и уязвимые, рядом друг с другом под темно-синей защитой простынь со Звездными Войнами. И тогда, когда Дина возвращается домой в предрассветные часы утра. Доктор не покидает её никогда, не обходя моменты, когда Хоппер целует её на прощанье перед поездкой вместе с Джойс на работу в полицейском фургоне.

Бреннер всегда рядом. Издевается над ней, сокращая ее до просто числа, отмечая ее тело своим рабским именем.

Давным-давно, она ничего не знала.  
И теперь, она хочет больше никогда не возвращаться к этому.

Дом пуст. Все на работе: Хоппер в тепле офиса, разбирается с бумажками; Джойс за прилавком Мелвальда, сканирует очередную неважную партию новых предметов для продажи; Уилл замачивает мешочек с дешёвым, желтым попкорном с искусственным и горьким на вкус маслом.  
Одиннадцать заперлась в ванной. Она опирается на фарфоровую белую раковину возле ванной и раздевается до нижнего белья, зябко обхватывая худое бледное плечо. Её лицо покрыто солоноватыми дорожками слез, волосы – грязные и забытые, немытые и спутанные, пока кошмары приходили к ней ночами, терзая, заставляя рвать все, что появляется под пальцами.

В её правой руке – нержавеющая бритва из безопасного бритвенного станка Хоппера.

На её левом запястье – единственная вещь, от которой ей хочется избавиться.

Она закусывает губу и вскрикивает, когда острая сталь вонзается в плоть, как ножницы в бумагу для принтера, и кровь тонкой алой струйкой стекает на фарфор раковины. В её спальне пронзительно трезвонит раздражающий сейчас бирюзово-розовый телефон, и Майк Уиллер (больше просто некому) попадает на автоматическую голосовую почту, снова. Майк звонит без остановки с тех пор, как Оди не ответила ему этим утром, расстроенная после кошмара.

«У тебя душевная рана, Одиннадцать, ужасная рана»

Девочка снова заносит бритву и кричит сквозь стиснутые зубы. Разрез становится глубже, все сильнее отделяя квадратные черные числа друг от друга, покрываясь алой пеленой. Дрожащие руки отбрасывают лезвие в забрызганную кровавыми каплями раковину, и Джейн оседает на пол, сильно сжимая руку и рыдая в голос, заглушив очередное сообщение от Майка.

«Дина? Это снова Майк. Я очень волнуюсь за тебя. Пожалуйста, перезвони мне. Просто… поговори со мной. Я постараюсь все понять». Уиллер делает глубокий вдох и вновь давится своими всхлипами. «Если ты не перезвонишь в ближайшие пять минут, я приеду».

Кровь фонтанирует быстрее, чем падают на землю капли проливного тропического ливня. Оди жалостливо хныкает, когда тревога сильно бьет по мозгам. Вместе с тревогой приходит понимание – на этот раз она зашла слишком далеко.

Некогда чистый белый коврик в ванной под её ногами запятнан алыми кругами. Одиннадцать лежит на нём, подминая под себя свою же одежду; она тяжело дышит, безучастно наблюдая, как красных пятен становится все больше.

Кровотечение не остановится.

Свет в ванной кажется слишком ярким – перед глазами пляшут черные крапинки.

* * *

 

Семейное авто Уиллеров используется прямо по назначению – Майк едет настолько быстро, насколько может, вдавливая педаль газа в пол. Он проносится по улицам Хокинса, оставляя знаки и светофоры позади, не заботясь о законах, правилах и ограничении скорости. Мысли только о Дине, о том, что она может сделать с собой после утреннего кошмара, на что готова пойти, чтобы забыться.

Её кошмары становились всё ужаснее в последнее время.

Майк всего в трех кварталах от скромного трехкомнатного жилища Хопперов-Байерсов в верхнем Хокинсе, когда в зеркало заднего вида начинают мелькать огни полицейской машины, а по рации объявляется знакомое по голосу предупреждение «Остановитесь».

И он прекрасно знает этих служителей порядка. Каллахан и Стив стараются не отставать от машины Уиллеров, набирая скорость, наводя легкий страх на невольных свидетелей странной погони.

Как будто на автопилоте, Майк тянется и поднимает окно машины вверх, не оставляя себе никакого источника свежего воздуха. Его сердце бьется с невероятной скоростью, а руки трясутся на руле, пока он криво останавливается у обочины.

В полицейской машине офицер Стив Харрингтон хлопает Каллахана по плечу, отказываясь верить своим глазам.  
\- Господи всемогущий, это машина Уиллеров?! – на легких ногах выскользнув из офицерского авто, Стив едва успел открыть рот.  
\- Позвони Хопперу, срочно! – мальчишка семимильными шагами приближается к истерике. – Скажи ему, что он должен приехать прямо сейчас!  
Его глаза покраснели и опухли, лицо едва ли походит на то живое выражение, какое привык видеть Харрингтон. Последний пребывает в состоянии шока, пока пацан, которого он отлично знает, сходит с ума на его глазах.  
\- Дина в опасности! Она может умереть, пока мы тут стоим!

Каллахан, услышав настойчивые выкрики семнадцатилетнего мальчишки, что был бойфрендом девчонки Хоппера, без промедлений хватается за полицейскую рацию.

«Шеф! Мы на углу Норт-Хэмптон и Беверли-драйв*. Стив остановил нарушителя и, похоже, водитель – младший Уиллер. Он в истерике. Я советую вам появиться здесь как можно скорее. Конец связи».

* * *

 

Когда Хоппер появляется на месте, карета скорой помощи уже стоит у его дома призраком верной беды.

Майк сидит на веранде, укрытый одеялом и сотрясаемый шоковым состоянием, пока Стив ходит перед ним взад-вперед, пытаясь успокоить уже никакого Уиллера. Каллахан нервно ждет, перекатывая окурок на губах.

Медработники выносят бледное тело Дины на носилках, и Хоппер сразу замечает большую стерильную повязку на её левом запястье - там, где кожа носила клеймо-татуировку 011. Кислородная маска скрывает половину бессознательного лица Одиннадцать, а простыня бесформенным куском ткани лежит на полу-обнаженном теле. Буквально несколько секунд, и Джим уже среди медиков: он утопает в их вопросах.

Хоппер ведет машину скорой помощи, изредка поглядывая на Майка – тот выглядит хуже трупов, уже сожранных червями, и, черт возьми, это самая долгая поездка в жизни старого копа.

Буквально на полпути Майка разбивает паническая атака, он в истерике пытается пробиться к бессознательному телу Дины, выкрикивает что-то нечленораздельное, и Джим смотрит в зеркало заднего вида, будто бы во сне, как мальчишку покидают силы. Тот сползает по стенке, но, благо, врачи быстро водружают на его лицо кислородную маску.

_«Дыши со мной. Вдох… выдох… вдох…»_

* * *

 

По палате гуляет могильный ветерок, белые стены давят на глаза. Её хрупкое тельце лежит на скрипучей койке в колючем больничном халате, от холода вершины её грудей стоят по стойке «Смирно» и просвечиваются сквозь тонкую узорчатую ткань. Дорожки вен ужасают своим фиолетовым колером, виднеясь за бледной вуалью болезненной кожи.

Большая стерильная повязка покрывает её левую руку от тонкого запястья до предплечья, плотно прилегая к конечности для защиты аккуратных швов от самой Одиннадцать. Под повязкой – игла капельницы, мерно отстукивающей свой ритм, там же – подключение к кардиомонитору, чей писк дополняет общую картину звуков.

Оди вернулась в сознание еще в машине скорой помощи, через пару десятков минут после того, как Уиллера настигла паническая атака. Сейчас она сидит, опершись на большую подушку; полузакрытые глаза покраснели от общего истощения, на тело и вовсе без слёз не взглянешь. Майк сидит рядом с ней в полудреме, сжимая её тощую маленькую ладошку в своей.

Хоппер напряженно сидит на стуле, поглядывая на дверь; Уилл недвижим и стоит позади него, пока Джойс гладит Дину по голове.

Ни один из перечисленных людей не любил больницы, но у них не было выбора.

Врачи единогласно решили, что это – несчастный случай: она порезалась бритвой случайно, а после упала в обморок, осознав, насколько сильны увечья, и увидев капающую кровь.

\- Сейчас все в порядке, - тихо говорит Джойс. – Ты в безопасности, мы рядом, тебе ничто больше не угрожает.  
Женщина повторяет это снова и снова, будто читает мантру, и Дина содрогается под её заботливыми руками, толком не отойдя от шока.  
\- Папа, - хрипло шепчет Одиннадцать, и Хоппер мгновенно появляется рядом, сжимая её бледную протянутую ладошку. – Прости меня.  
\- Не извиняйся, малышка, это не твоя вина. Я…

Мягкий стук в дверь привлекает внимание всей семьи. В дверном проеме стоит неизвестный доктор, и Уилл почему-то подходит ближе к матери.  
\- Простите, - бархатным голосом говорит незнакомец, мгновенно исправляя это недоразумение: - Меня зовут доктор Дитц*, и мне нужно оценить психическое здоровье пациента. Семье придётся покинуть комнату на время.

Оди открывает рот в знак протеста, однако Джойс быстрее – она бережно касается щек девушки, успокаивая её чуть дрожащим голосом.  
\- Это займет всего пару минут. Обещаю. Мы будем прямо за дверью.  
Неохотно Майк сползает с больничной койки, оставляя на лбу Дины поцелуй. Следом – Хоппер, он по-отечески ерошит её кудри. Завершает процессию Уилл – он дарит Одиннадцать крепкие объятья.

\- Прямо за дверью, парень. Нет поводов для беспокойства.

* * *

 

Ночь противна своим холодом и мраком. Шаги медсестер вторят ненавистной мелодии капельницы, на репризе повторяясь на всём легато ночи.

Это не палата той психически заточенной клиники. Никаких докторов рядом, ночь напролет. Только экстренная терапия на завтра и лекарства, не принятые её истощенным организмом.

_Посттравматическое стрессовое расстройство. Депрессия. Бессонница. Ночные кошмары. Тревога._

Бреннер держится за неё всё крепче.

Оди хочет отмотать время вспять и никогда не брать в руки бритву. Снова желает просыпаться в одной постели с Майком, проводить ночи в любви и ужасах. Просыпаясь в волнении, но утешаясь в свете, что лился из окна её спальни.

_Она хотела бы, чтобы он остался._

* * *

 

Дорога домой в Хокинс из больницы округа Роанн* долгая и невероятно тихая. Хоппер приехал забрать Дину в одиночку, предварительно взяв неделю отпуска на присмотр за своей новоиспеченной дочерью.

Обжигающая летняя жара и духота делают свое черное дело: тонкая ткань полосатой майки прилипает к её груди, а разогретая кожа сиденья буквально жжет её бедра, свободные из-за коротких джинсовых шорт. Хоппер принес ей это сочетание одежды буквально утром, ровно как зубную щетку, расческу и целый набор косметики от Caboodles*, с легкой улыбкой наблюдая за выпиской Дины из больничной палаты.

Одиннадцать хочет, чтобы Джим принес ей что-то с длинными рукавами, и плевать на жару, главное – закрыть свежую повязку на левом запястье.  
Кажется, у Оди слишком много желаний последнее время.

* * *

 

Пусть пальцы Макс безумно нежные, они жалят, как осы, проходясь по свежему шраму, где швы стягивали глубокий порез (до вчерашнего дня). Шрам короткий и плотный, горизонтальный, татуировка под ним едва видна, а кожа по-прежнему чувствительна до безумия.

«Дерьмо»

Длинные рыжие волосы Максин собраны в чуть растрепанную косичку, откинутую за спину. Её руки, хитрое личико и ноги забрызганы веснушками, свидетельствуя о месяце, проведенном на солнце. Ярко-красные следы на её щеках говорят о том, что она недавно сгорела на солнце, под глазом расцветает глубокий фиолетовый синяк. Оверсайз-футболка небрежно заправлена в джинсовые шорты, браслет повыше лодыжки поддерживает электрически яркий синий цвет накрашенных ногтей.

Дина сидит топлес, пока темно-синяя толстовка Майка из Колумбийского университета аккуратно укрывает спинку стула, дабы позволить Макс увидеть весь масштаб сделанного. Жара не отступает, посему Одиннадцать не напрягается с одеждой: ничего, кроме её спортивного бюстгальтера. Оголенное предплечье на виду - она полностью уязвима.

Макс подтягивает девушку ближе, и прохлада её футболки прижимается к вспотевшему телу Дины, ушибленное лицо рыжей устраивается на плече собеседницы.

В этой ситуации нет ничего особенного. Три года ежедневных полуголых разговоров не сделали наготу чем-то сверхъестественным для обеих девчонок. Они делились историями друг с другом, показывая следы на телах. Обычно это делала Макс, сопровождая каждый синяк историей о неудачной попытке совладать с отчимом или каким-то новым механизмом.

Чувствуя себя в безопасности впервые за пару дней, Дина зарывается носом в рыжие волосы Максин, вдыхая полные легкие успокаивающего запаха её ванильного шампуня.  
\- Я рада, что ты в порядке, - Макс гладит её по спине, не напрягая голоса.  
\- И я, - тихо вторит Оди, возвращаясь мыслями к расплывчатому синяку на лице неугомонной собеседницы. Выпрямив спину, она проводит пальцами по щеке рыжей. – Что случилось?  
Быстро опухающие глаз и щека пускают холодок по спине Одиннадцать. Белок полностью зарыт сетью красных капилляров, оставляя все больше вопросов, чем ответов.  
\- Нил вернулся домой, пока мы с мамой кружились и разговаривали обо всем. Нам было не до ужина, - грустно улыбается Максин, ведь нет смысла оправдываться дольше, нельзя врать Дине, ведь она все видит насквозь.  
\- Мама в порядке? - Оди в волнении приподнимает брови, пока Макс рассматривает свои же пальцы, опустив голову.  
\- Я надеюсь. Не хочу об этом разговаривать.  
\- Хорошо, - взяв столь же худые ладони рыжей в свои, Дина оглаживает тыльные стороны аккуратных ладоней большими пальцами. Глядя на колени, она понимает, насколько пушиста щетинка на её ногах. Несмотря на всю серьезность ситуации, она хихикает, вгоняя Макс в легкое смущение. – Ты же знаешь, что мне запретили пользоваться ножом?

Потихоньку-помаленьку, однако и Макс, ошеломленная недавним заявлением, приподнимает уголки губ, сталкиваясь с переменчивой энергией другой девчонки.  
\- Врачи сказали Хопперу, чтобы я не имела дела ни с чем, что может мне навредить, - Дина опускает руки рыжей к своим ногам, и та шарахается под тихий смех кудрявой девушки, довольной такой реакцией. – Я не могу побрить ноги, или вдоволь надушиться, или покрасить ногти. Они пытались запретить мне обувь на шнурках, но Хоппер сказал, что это уже смешно. Когда я вернулась из больницы, Джойс обошла весь дом, и все мои лифчики, у которых шлейки длиннее обычного, куда-то загадочным образом пропали.

Смех стал ярче и дружнее, разливаясь по небольшой комнатушке, будто птичьи голоса ранней весной. Обеспокоенный странными звуками, Хоппер открывает дверь в комнату и приносит девушкам еще больше смеха. Точнее, таким эффектом обладает его вытянувшееся лицо. Неделя в одиночестве приносила свои плоды.

\- Почему бы вам двоим не сходить еще куда-нибудь? – папа-Хоппер отводит глаза от полуобнаженных девчонок, проскользив взглядом по шраму на левой руке. Макс, теперь сама смущенная такой ситуацией, активно кивает, в то время как Дина натягивает на тело легкую толстовку Майка.  
\- Было бы неплохо, - рыжая поворачивает голову в сторону другой девушки, что все еще тихо хихикает в кулачек. – У тебя есть деньги? У меня только два доллара.  
\- Я заплачу, - вздыхает Хоппер, наблюдая за Диной и её хорошим настроением.

Так и не усмирив свои внутренние смешинки в чрезвычайно остром ажиотаже перед предстоящим времяпровождением, через десять минут Максин и Одиннадцать уже стоят возле Хоука, синхронно кивая на все указания Джима.

* * *

 

После фильма – «Дархэмские быки»*, Макс без умолку говорила что-то по поводу сюжета, подбора актеров и некорректной операторской работы. Дина слушала рыжую в пол уха, тем более, когда они вошли в совершенно другое здание – там была назначена встреча со знакомыми мальчишками.

Они продувают последние три доллара из тех, что им давал Хоппер, на «Логово Дракона». Что бы вы думали? Безумная Макс побила свой же рекорд, оставаясь на самой верхней строчке лидеров.  
\- Ну охренеть! – почти кричит Дастин, зарабатывая взгляды прямиком к его новому ослепляющему воспалению на подбородке, и Макс даёт тому «Пять», разделяя общую радость.

Уилл ухмыляется настолько широко, что Одиннадцать чудится, будто она может разглядеть каждый зуб во рту, Майк на радостях хлопает Макс по спине и плечам, пока Лукас раскачивается из стороны в сторону, как бы накачивая свои кулаки.

Дружной компанией ребята направляются к Уиллерам, где успевают съесть мороженое (к большому разочарованию Нэнси, приехавшей из Нью-Йорка) и сыграть партию в «Подземелья и драконы» прежде, чем в дверях появляется семилетняя Холли с пронзительным криком «Мама говорит, что ужин готов».  
\- Мне лучше поторопиться, - сбивчиво произносит Майк, прощально махая собравшейся компании.  
В отличии от Билли, на семнадцатилетие Макс так и не получила заветных ключей от машины, а потому до сих пор передвигается на скейте или на автобусе, который, по времени, уже скоро отходит.  
Максин крепко обнимает Дину на прощание и шепчет той на ухо:  
\- Будь осторожна, хорошо?  
Но Оди не успевает ничего сказать в ответ – рыжая косичка метается из стороны в сторону, пока Максин прыгает по ступенькам.  
\- Я тоже должен идти, - чуть сдавленным голосом говорит Лукас, и Дина хихикает, подмечая, как парень провожает взглядом Макс. И каким взглядом он её провожает.  
\- Я тоже, - вторит Дастин, хватая Майка за запястье и с ужасом обнаруживая довольно позднее время на электронных часах. – Стив скоро меня достанет.  
Он поднимается по лестнице позади Максин и Лукаса, и оставшаяся троица – Майк, Дина и Уилл, - громко смеются благодаря ворчливому «Фу! Всего пара минут, зачем целоваться прямо здесь, вы съедите друг друга!». У всех была неспокойная неделя, и хороший смех есть лучшее лекарство для поднятия настроения.

Уилл поворачивается к своему лучшему другу и сводной сестре, все еще посмеиваясь и вдруг осознав, что этим двоим нужно немного времени наедине. Он прекрасно знает, что Джонатан сейчас с Нэнси наверху, и наверняка тоже занят, однако, Байерс все прекрасно понимает.  
\- Мне… кхм, нужно кое-что спросить у Джонатана… - неловко выдавливает он из себя, буквально бегом взбираясь по лестнице.

Оказавшись наедине друг с другом, Дина подхватывает свое кресло и садится ближе к Майку. Уиллер инстинктивно прижимает хрупкое тело девушки к себе, крепко обнимая. Его подбородок утыкается в её хаотично уложенные локоны, пока Одиннадцать прикладывает ухо к груди парня и мерно отсчитывает стук его сердца.

Они просто сидят в комфортной тишине, наслаждаясь обществом друг друга, без врачей, родителей или друзей, которые так любят наблюдать за ними. Оди знает, что прошла всего неделя, но это похоже на нескончаемые десятилетия, и ее сердце болит от ноющей тоски по Майку, пусть он рядом с ней сейчас. Она хотела бы остаться здесь, навсегда в этом мгновении, наслаждаясь спокойствием и безопасностью самого любимого места на земле.

Дина приподнимает голову и чувственно, глубоко целует нежные губы, в то время как Майк слышит позывы своего тела. Неделя – слишком много для подростка.

_«Она через многое прошла за эту неделю, да и раньше. Дурак, просто подумай о своей бабушке!»_

Удача явно не на стороне Майка, ведь его рука беспрепятственно гуляет там, где ей заблагорассудится. От мыслей о бабушке не осталось и следа.

Уиллер заглушает собственный стон, и Дина усмехается, чувствуя легкий контроль над ним. Её толстовка медленно, но верно, стремится к полу, у коробок со всяким хламом...

\- Майкл! – Карен Уиллер спускается по лестнице, и Дина с Майком в считанные секунды отскакивают друг от друга, сбивая стул, когда Уиллер-младший чуть ли не баскетбольным мячиком выпрыгивает со своего места. – Там, внизу, все в порядке?

Они отчетливо слышат шаги Карен на ступеньках, пока в мыслях у Майка только бабушкабабушкабабушка.

\- Ужин готов, - раздражённо произносит мама Майка, окидывая взглядом стул. – Скажи Джейн «Пока», не последний раз видитесь.  
\- Пока, Майк, - говорит Дина, неустойчиво стоя на цыпочках, пока Майк, будто в прострации, клюет её в щеку. Пользуясь полутьмой и их положением в пространстве, девушка за его спиной довольно сильно сжимает пятую точку Уиллера, и тот клянется, что готов провалиться под землю с сердечным приступом прямо тут, перед мамой. – До свидания, миссис Уиллер.

По дороге домой в голове Одиннадцать роятся разные мысли, и она едва слышит Clash, волны которого идут от динамиков машины Джонатана.

* * *

 

Дина сидит в своей комнате, заплетая на ночь непослушные кудри, как вдруг в вечерней тишине раздается тихий стук по стеклу окна её спальни. Она улыбается, шагая в ночном халате к окну и раздвигая шторы.

Майк неуклюже протискивается в её комнату, ведь его долговязое тело едва может поместиться в небольшом окошечке её комнаты. Он усмехается, склонившись к ней для поцелуя, однако Дина останавливает его, приложив тонкий пальчик к пухлым губам. Проверив крохотный электронный будильник на прикроватной тумбочке, Оди подталкивает Уиллера к постели, в одночасье приседая на его худощавые бедра.

\- Ты упустил Хоппера из виду, - дразнит девушка, опуская его руки, когда Майк пытается до неё дотронуться. Парень с тревогой бросает взгляд на дверь её комнаты, сопровождаясь закатыванием глаз Оди. – Расслабься. Джойс проверяет мою комнату только в девять тридцать, у нас есть время.

Она безумно скучает по его телу, но еще больше – по самому Майку, её Майку Уиллеру, с открытой улыбкой и глубокими глазами. И видя, как он смотрит на неё, Дина знает, что парень тоже скучал по ней.

Пара расслабленно лежит в постели, пока языки теплого вечернего солнца согревают её нежную кожу и мягко касаются розовых следов от торопливых поцелуев Уиллера. Он гладит её волосы длинными тонкими пальцами, все сильнее зарываясь в мягкие кудряшки, чувствуя мягкость на затылке.

* * *

 

\- Это так… чудесно, - маленькая аккуратная слезинка катится по его щеке и капает с бледного носа на ткань персиковых простыней.  
\- Что? – тихим шепотом спрашивает Оди.  
\- Видеть тебя живой.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Беверли Драйв – отсылка к «Оно» Стивена Кинга. Произошло от Беверли Марш.  
> Caboodles – популярная в Америке косметика 80-х.  
> Даркхэмские быки – романтическая спортивная комедия, вышедшая в 1988.  
> Доктор Дитц - отсылка к роли Вайноны Райдер в «Битлджусе»


End file.
